The Pony Ghostbusters
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: The Ghostbusters have taken on a hundred foot Marshmallow Man, the Boogeyman, and Cthulhu. But are they prepared to take on the dark ghost of an evil king that once terrorized a kingdom located in a land of magical talking ponies? MLPxReal Ghostbusters crossover.
1. Ghost King

**(Hi guys. Here's another idea that came to me while I was watching one of my fave movies. I hope you enjoy it.)**

It was one evening at the Crystal Empire in the land of Equestria. Inside the Crystal Palace, the crystal guards were on their nightly patrol to make sure no intruder entered the castle. As they continued their patrol, creeping around them carefully without being detected was a black wisp of smoke. It came around a corner as if it was on the trail of something.

Suddenly it approached a door and slunk underneath it. Inside the room was the bedroom of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, the rulers of the Crystal Empire. The wisp of smoke started getting bigger and darker, as a shadow cast over the couple. The couple groaned, until their horns started glowing their their respective magical auras. The two suddenly woke up, "Cadence?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

"Shining Armor, what is..." they suddenly looked up and gasped seeing the large shadow above them started taking the form of a familiar dark unicorns head that had a red curved sharp horn and a pair of glowing red eyes. The two ponies jumped out of bed and onto the floor.

"No, it can't be!" Shining gasped in horror.

"King Sombra?" Cadence gasped in fright.

"**Correct, Crystal Princess!"** Sombra's spirit boomed.

"No, this isn't possible. We saw you get destroyed by the Crystal Heart!" Shining reminded the former dark king.

"**My body, maybe,"** Sombra began, **"But it could not extinguish my spirit!"**

"Why're you here?" Cadence demanded.

"**To take back was it rightfully mine. This kingdom."** he answered.

"The Crystal Empire is no longer yours." Shining retorted.

"Not so long as we are here to protect it!" Cadence agreed, as the two stood side by side, ready to use their magic.

"We shall see about that!" Sombra's eyes started glowing, as he blasted them with red energy from his horn.

The two jumped out of the way, before Sombra's blast hit the floor putting a burn mark in it, "How'd he do that if he's just a spirit?" Shining asked in confusion.

"**My new ghostly form has given me newer abilities,"** the king explained, **"Abilities I will use on you!"**

Suddenly the doors burst open, and the crystal guards galloped in, "Your highness's!" one of the guards called, before they skidded to a halt upon seeing Sombra's ghost.

"No! That can't be..." one of the guards gasped as they started reliving the memories of his reign of terror.

"**Yes, me,"** Sombra answered, **"And I will once again resume my rightful place on the throne of this empire!"** he declared. Suddenly he was blasted from behind by magic that went right through him, **"GAH!"** he growled from the feeling of the magic passing through him, and saw it came from the combined magic of Shining and Cadence.

"Our magic passed through him." Cadence gasped.

"But he still felt it." Shining noticed.

Sombra frowned, "Though I may be a spirit I can still partially feel the magic surge go through me. No matter you will never be able to defeat me now that you cannot truly harm me!" he burst a window in the room to pieces, before flying off.

The guards were in shock, as were the royal couple, "Shining Armor, what do we do now?" the princess asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, Cadence, but what I do know is Princess Celestia needs to know about this." Shining stated, as he used his magic to levitate some parchment, a quill, and ink over to them.

The two sat down and began writing a message to Princess Celestia. When it was finished Cadence used her magic to transport the letter from the Crystal Empire, all the way to the kingdom of Canterlot. In said kingdom, Princess Celestia was in her chamber looking over some reports of her student in Ponyville, until a new message appeared.

Celestia noticed the Crystal Empire crest, "A letter from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. I wonder what's so important they needed to send me a letter at this late hour?" she wondered, as she used her magic to unravel the scroll to read it.

After reading the contents, the princess was in shock, "Oh, my goodness. This is serious," she stood up and used her magic to write a letter back to the two, saying she would look into it and report back with news as soon as she could.

After she transported the letter, she began pacing around her room trying to determine what to do to help them, "Based on what they wrote, King Sombra cannot be subdued by magic alone since it passes right through him. There has to be some way of taking on a ghost," she sighed, "Sadly I don't know of anypony in Equestria with that kind of power..." she trailed off before an idea popped into her head, "But perhaps there may be somepony who can who's not of Equestria. If Phoenix Wright from the other world was capable of proving Rainbow Dash's innocence that one time, perhaps there may exist somepony else capable of taking on a ghost. And I have just the thing to find such a being."

She trotted up to a wall close to her dresser, and moved a little pony figure on it like a switch. Suddenly a picture on the wall opened up to reveal a compartment containing a crystal ball. She used her magic to levitate the crystal ball and placed it in the center of the room on top of a table. She used her magic to activate it and spoke, "Crystal of Starswirl I call upon your power. Show me one not of this world with the power to take on the paranormal."

She looked into the crystal and saw multiple worlds started passing by as if it was searching for anyone best suited for the job the princess requested. Suddenly it stopped, as Celestia looked into the crystal, "What have we here?" she wondered, as she saw images flash by of four humans like Phoenix Wright using devices to subdue and catch ghosts, as a song played to compliment the humans and their work.

She gasped, "These four seem to know how to handle the paranormal, but I must see more of these four if I am to truly call for their help. Using the power of the crystal ball she looked back on these four and saw three of them were actually professors at a university, until they were thrown out. They eventually went into business for themselves in paranormal investigation and elimination, with the help of a fourth member who took the job. She continued watching as the four took on various types of ghosts, including a giant creature made out of marshmallow, the boogeyman, and another evil entity known as Cthulhu. After seeing enough of the four she smiled in confidence, "Yes. These four are exactly who we need to take on Sombra's ghost. I must also be sure to send a message to Twilight about this incident, but for now I think it's time to meet these... Ghostbusters." she concentrated her magic as she was prepared to contact them.

**(And that's chapter one. I hope you'll all enjoy what else I have planned for the guys themselves.)**


	2. Hired by a Princess

**(And welcome to my newest installment. Here's where the guys get a little dimension shock. Hope you enjoy it.)**

In New York city outside the Ghostbusters HQ, the Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse and the guys exited the vehicle, "Ugh, what a night." Winston groaned.

"You said it. After all those ghost busts I'm ready to clock out." Ray yawned.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm gonna sleep like a log." Peter noted.

"Yeah, a log!" Slimer blubbered.

"A good night's sleep is exactly what we all need." Egon suggested.

"Tell me about it." Janine agreed.

"What've you got to complain about, Janine?" Peter began, "You weren't out there dodging class 5 entities."

"You think it's easy managing all your papers?" Janine challenged him.

The others looked at Peter, awaiting an answer, only for him to respond defiantly, "I have no comment." Slimer laughed, only for Peter to shoot him a glare.

"Come on guys. Let's hit the sack." Winston instructed, as they were ready to head upstairs, and into bed, only for Slimer to freeze in mid air and started trembling babbling.

"Slimer, what's wrong?" Ray asked.

Slimer started babbling away, only for Egon to shush him, "Calm down. We can't understand a word you're saying."

"Since when do we ever understand what the spud's saying?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"What is it, Slimer, is something here?" Ray asked, curiously.

"Yeah!" Slimer answered.

Egon pulled out the PKE meter, and saw it's readings were incredibly high, "Fellas, we got something here. And it's powerful."

"How powerful?" Winston asked.

"Gozer level, powerful." Egon answered in worry.

"Yikes." Peter declared knowing that's not good.

Suddenly a bright light started shining in the room, taking them all by surprise, "What's going on?" Winston gasped.

Suddenly appearing in the office, was an astral form of Celestia, which took them all by surprise, "Whoa! What is that?" Ray gasped.

"A ghost?" Winston suggested.

"Not like any I've ever seen." Egon answered.

"And we've seen a lot." Peter put in.

Celestia looked at them, "Good evening." she greeted them with a smile.

"Uh, good evening." Ray said, feeling it was best to go along with it.

"Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stanz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore of the Ghostbusters, I presume?" Celestia asked.

"You presume correctly." Peter answered.

"Very good. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Celestia; ruler of the land of Equestria."

"Princess Celestia?" Winston asked, while raising a brow.

"Equestria?" Egon asked, curiously.

"A princess?!" Ray gasped, before dropping to his knees, "Your majesty!"

"Majesty!" Slimer bowed as well.

"Ray, get up." Peter ordered, with a roll of his eyes.

Ray sheepishly returned to his feet, as Winston spoke, "She looks like something out of mythology."

"Based on her structure, she'd be classified as an alicorn." Egon deduced.

"Alicorn?" The humans and Slimer asked.

"Yes. A race of mythological equine that can both fly and use magic." Egon explained.

"Correct, Dr. Spengler," Celestia replied, "I've sent a small portion of my essence here to contact you all."

"So why come all this way to meet us?" Peter asked.

"Because I want to hire you Ghostbusters for a job." she answered.

"You wanna hire us?" Ray gasped.

"I do." Celestia nodded.

"What's the situation?" Peter asked.

"We have ghost troubles in one of our lands kingdoms." she explained.

"Ghost trouble?" Egon asked, as his attention was grabbed.

"Precisely. The ghost of a very powerful enemy has surfaced and is causing trouble in one of our fair kingdoms," she explained, "I call upon your assistance, because you have the power and skill to deal with such spirits."

"Well we do have a certain reputation." Peter boasted.

"Hm. What do you think, Egon?" Ray asked the smarter one.

"While I believe it's not natural to interfere in the means of other worlds, if she believes we're her world's only hope it would be rude of us to let this go unchecked." Egon explained.

"And I'd be more than willing to pay you for your efforts." Celestia added.

Peter's head shot up, and he spoke, "I'm sold!"

"Yeah, let's help them out." Ray agreed.

"Yeah!" Slimer cheered.

"I'm game." Winston put in.

"Well then we'll need to pack all the necessary tools." Egon instructed, as they grabbed their proton packs, traps, ecto-goggles, and the PKE meter.

"So uh, how do we get to this Equestria?" Peter asked the astral princess.

"I shall open a gateway for you to pass through. I'll see you all real soon." she answered, as she vanished and suddenly a glowing portal materialized.

"Janine, tell any customers here that we're on an impromptu vacation. Can ya do that?" Peter asked.

"Of course, Dr. Venkman." she aswered.

"Well guys this is it." Ray said to his friends.

"So who's going first?" Winston asked, as they eyed the portal, wondering if it was really safe to pass through.

"I'll give it a shot." Ray said, as he jumped in.

"Looks safe, so let's go!" Peter called, as the three jumped in after him.

"Wait for me!" Slimer called, as he flew into the portal before it closed.

The four ghostbusters and ghost were flying through a swirling vortex of bright colors while screaming, before reaching the light.

The four groaned, as they slowly opened their eyelids, "Oh man, talk about a wild ride." Peter groaned.

"I think we can all agree to never want to do that again." Egon put in, until they looked over seeing Slimer staring at them with wide eyes.

"Slimer, what's up?" Ray asked.

"What're you staring at?" Peter inquired.

"You." Slimer answered, as he made weird gestures.

"Hey are you saying we look ugly? Because if that's true, you obviously haven't seen yourself lately." Peter began, until he and his pals turned and suddenly saw their reflections in a huge mirror.

The four ghostbusters had been transformed into ponies. Egon and Ray became unicorns, Peter was a pegasus, and Winston was an earth pony. Though they now had pony bodies, they had similar heights like they were when they were humans, only smaller, while Egon was still the tallest of the four. They also retained their eye colors and hair styles, with matching tails. Their coats however, were differently colored though. Peter's was green, Egon's was teal, Ray's was a light shade of blue, and Winston's was light brown.

"Please tell me this is all a bad dream," Peter said in shock. Ray whacked him on the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You felt that, Peter. So this isn't a dream." Ray stated.

Peter gasped, "Oh no, you're right! We're horses!"

Egon spoke up, "Technically Peter, we appear to be ponies."

"Ponies?" Peter asked, before going sarcastic, "And that's better how?"

"It isn't I just wanted to point out your mistake." Egon asnwered.

"Terrific." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen." Celestia spoke up, as they turned and saw the Princess who was now taller than all four of them in their new pony bodies. The Princess seeing Slimer circle her, smiled as she reached up and rubbed his little head, despite being slimy.

"Princess Celestia." Ray gasped.

"Excuse me, you didn't think this would happen to us?" Peter asked in outrage.

"No. This didn't happen to the first human brought here some time ago." Celestia explained.

"And who was that?" Winston asked.

"Perhaps another time, but for now I suggest you all take a moment and get yourselves together." Celestia instructed.

"Right," Egon nodded, "Based off our appearances and my knowledge of mythology, Ray and I appear to be unicorns, while you Peter are a pegasus, and Winston is a regular pony."

"What? You guys got the good stuff." Winston sighed.

"Wait a minute. Egon, did you say I was a pegasus?" Peter asked.

"That I did." Egon confirmed.

"This is great!" Peter exclaimed, "A pegasus has wings!" he spread his wings out, "And wings mean one thing. I can fly!" he took a leap into the air, and flapped his wings. He was in the air for a brief moment before crashing down onto the floor, flat on his face.

Slimer and Ray laughed at Peter's pitiful attempt to fly, as Celestia helped him up, "Are you ok, Dr. Venkman?"

"I'm ok. The floor broke my fall." he answered, to preserve his dignity.

"I think you should refrain from trying to do that again." Egon suggested.

"Oh wow. I feel like I'm in one of my old favorite cartoons!" Ray cheered, "I mean look at me. I'm a pony. This means I can whinny," he let out a whinny, "And look at this. I'm trotting!" he trotted around Celestia's chamber.

"Winston, go and collect Ray for us." Peter ordered, as Winston calmed Ray down.

"Princess, if I may ask," Egon began, "Are all the inhabitants of this land talking equines?"

"A majority yes, but there are other species as well." Celestia answered.

"Such as?" Peter asked.

"There are dragons, griffons, changelings, manticore's, chimera's, and many other different creatures." the Princess of the sun explained.

"Interesting." Peter admitted.

"Guys I don't know if you realized it, but our uniforms are gone." Ray spoke up.

"Huh?" they realized they weren't wearing their uniforms.

"Oh man, I'm naked!" Peter groaned.

"Pete, ponies are always naked." Winston reminded him.

"Where are our proton packs, and the rest of our equipment?" Egon asked in a panic.

"Calm down, boys," Celestia calmed them, "Your equipment is all right over here." she stepped aside revealing all their ghost gear.

"Oh thank goodness," Ray sighed in relief, until he looked at his flank, "Guys, we have tattoos on our flanks!'

"Tattoos?" Egon asked, as the four looked and saw little images on both sides of their flanks.

"How'd we get these?" Winston asked.

"More like, _why_ do we have these?" Peter corrected him.

"You are refering to your cutie marks." Celestia giggled.

"Wait, did you just say our cutie marks?" Peter asked as he did a double take.

"I did." she nodded.

"And what're those?" Ray asked.

"Cutie marks are a special marking a pony receieves when they find out their special talent in life." Celestia explained, "As you can see mine is of the sun. It represents my ability to raise and lower the sun."

"What? You raise and lower the sun?" Egon gasped in shock, as Celestia nodded.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Peter joked.

"So what do ours represent?" Ray asked, as they looked at theirs.

Egon saw his cutie mark was the PKE meter, "I have the PKE meter on mine. It must have to do with my expertise on ghosts."

Ray looked at his seeing it was a wrench and screwdriver crossing each other like an X, "These tools must represent my knack for fixing and building stuff." he explained.

"I got a steering wheel on mine," Winston looked at his, "Must be because I drive the Ecto-1 a lot." he deduced.

Peter looked at his seeing it was a fedora hat, "A fedora? Why that? I don't even wear a fedora."

"Maybe not, but that is commonly worn by con artists or those with a talent for negotiating." Egon explained.

"Yeah, that's just like you, Peter," Ray noted, only for the pegasus to scowl at him. Realizing what he said, he corrected himself, "Well except for the con artist part." Peter only rolled his eyes knowing how this had to come from his father. Brushing it off he turned to the princess, and spoke.

"So Princess, what kind of spook is giving you trouble?" Peter inquired.

"I would be happy to answer all of your questions, boys," she began, "But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired after such a long day." she noted.

"Yeah. We did get through a lot of jobs today." Ray admitted, remembering how tired he was.

"Come with me, and I'll show you all to where you will stay." Celestia began, as she used her magic to levitate the ghost equipment as she led the four, and Slimer out of her chamber.

Soon they entered a large guest room with four beds prepared for them, "Wow it's like a five star suite at the Sedgewick Hotel." Peter gasped.

"We can really stay here?" Ray asked the princess.

"As guests in Equestria, it's only right as your host to accommodate you all." Celestia answered.

"And we really appreciate it." Peter nodded, as he picked her hoof up and kissed it.

"I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow I will discuss the importance of your job in the morning." Celestia explained.

"We will, Pricness." Egon nodded, as the princess left them, and closed the door behind her.

"I still can't believe what we've become." Ray said, still in awe.

"This is definitely gonna take some getting used to." Winston admitted.

"Agreed," Egon put in, "Without our hands or the ability to stand on two legs it'll be challenging while trying to use our proton packs."

"So we'll worry about that in the morning, Egon," Peter spoke up and yawned, "Right now let's get some shut eye."

"Yeah," Slimer nodded, before spotting a little basket on the floor, complete with a pillow and a blanket, "Oh boy!' he babbled as he flew onto the bed and snuggled under the blanket, while sucking his thumb.

So they all climbed into their beds and got under the covers. At first they were sleeping comfortably, until they heard Peter groaning, "Are you ok, Peter?" Ray asked as he rolled over and saw Peter struggling with trying to tuck his wings back in.

"Just trying to get comfortable!" he groaned, as he was finally able to tuck his wings underneath the blankets. He smiled as he got comfortable, only for his wings to pop out again, sending his blanket up above him. He let out an exasperated groan as the blanket landed on him ,covering his whole body.

Back in the princess' chamber, Celestia began writing a letter to her fellow princess Twilight explaining about what happened in the Crystal Empire, and how she brought four out of their world figures who would be able to help them. After sending it, she drifted off to sleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day for both the Ghostbusters, and herself.

**(And that's the chapter. The guys have been brought to Equestria and have taken new forms while they're there. Will they be able to adjust well enough to their new looks so they can catch the ghost of Sombra, or will the new laws of this world bring them down? Don't miss next time guys.)**


	3. Meet the Girls

**(Welcome back my friends to the next chapter. Here the guys will meet the girls of this world and get to know a little more about each other.)**

When Celestia's sun rose above the land of Equestria, the four ghostbusters slowly awoken from the sun peeking into their window, "Ugh who turned on the sun?" Peter groaned as he sat up.

"That was probably the best sleep I had in a long time." Winston admitted as he stretched his hooves up.

"Yeah!" Slimer giggled, as he got out of his little bed basket.

Ray yawned, "Boy, am I feeling hungry. I wonder what's to eat?"

On cue, the doors to their room opened, and stepping in was a unicorn butler who spoke up, "Good morning, gentlecolts. The Princess has invited you to join her in the dining hall for breakfast."

"We'll be there." Peter said as they trotted out of the room, before Ray whispered to them.

"Shouldn't we have tipped him?"

"With what, Ray? We don't have money here, or pockets for that matter." Peter replied.

"He does have a point." Egon admitted.

So they were led to the dining hall, where they saw Princess Celestia, and another alicorn sitting next to her. She had a dark blue coat, blue wavy mane and tail, and had a moon cutie mark. Celestia seeing them enter smiled, "Ah good morning, boys."

"Good morning, Princess." the Ghostbusters greeted her.

"Morning." Slimer greeted her.

They approached and Ray spoke up, "And who's this with you?"

"Boys, allow me to introduce to you my sister and fellow princess, Luna." Celestia introduced them.

"You're a princess too?" Winston asked the shorter alicorn.

"Princess of the night, Mr. Zeddemore." Luna answered.

"You know who we are?" Egon asked her.

"My sister informed me of you all this morning, Dr. Spengler." Luna replied.

"Well she certainly didn't mention she had a cute sister." Peter flirted, while Luna looked a tad flushed.

"Dr. Venkman, my sister mentioned you would be such a smooth talker." Luna said, while trying not to show her face due to her blush.

"I do have a reputation." Peter gloated, while the others and Slimer rolled their eyes.

"Please, come and sit down." Celestia said, as the group took a seat at the table with the two sisters.

The four were given bowls of oatmeal, and they began eating it with their muzzles, much to their discomfort. After Peter got a few bites into his, Slimer flew in and gobbled the rest up, "Slimer!" Peter bellowed as he tried to grab the ghost, but missed and crashed on the table.

Celestia and Luna couldn't help but giggle at Peter's misfortune as Slimer peeked his head up through the table. Peter growled, "One of these days, spud."

"Does this happen a lot with you Ghostbusters?" Luna inquired.

"On a daily basis." Egon answered.

"So what're we doing for today?" Ray asked.

"I've called in my faithful student and her friends from Ponyville to join us here," Celestia began, "I informed of of the situation in the Crystal empire, and my summoning of all of you."

"Why's that?" Peter asked.

"You may be ponies now, but you don't have the knowledge or training to use the abilities that come with what species you are." the princess stated.

Egon pondered on this before speaking, "The princess brings up an interesting point. With our lack of hands it'll be harder to hold onto our proton packs."

"Yeah, and what's the point of having wings if I don't know how to use them?" Peter asked, while spreading his wings.

"Wait a minute," Ray began, "Egon since we're unicorns can't we use our horns to levitate our proton guns?"

"That's a clever idea, Ray. The problem is I don't know how to turn this thing on." Egon rubbed his horn with his hoof.

"Which is why I've called my six loyalest subjects here to teach you how to use your pony abilities." Celestia explained.

"When do you suspect they'll arrive?" Egon inquired out of the princess of the sun.

"They should be here soon. So I suggest you all get ready, after all I'm sure they'd want to know all about you four as well."

"We understand, Princess." Ray bowed his head in respect.

Meanwhile as the train pulled into the Canterlot station, exiting the locomotive car were Princess Twilight Sparkle, her number one assistant Spike, and her friends Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Well we're here." Twilight began.

"I can't wait to meet these new ponies the princess mentioned." Pinkie said, while jumping up and down.

"And she mentioned they'd be able to stop what's happening in the Crystal Empire?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"I'm not even sure how. I mean ghosts are actually real?" the young princess asked in skepticism.

"The thought of that terrifies me." Fluttershy quivered.

"Well we'll find out when we talk to the princess." Twilight said, as they made their way through Canterlot, before reaching the castle.

When they entered, they walked through the halls before reaching the chamber where all the windows depicting legends were and saw the royal pony sisters waiting, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Twilight greeted them.

"Welcome everypony, we're so glad you made it." Celestia greeted them.

"So what is this about bringing four humans from the same world as Phoenix Wright to deal with this situation in the Crystal empire?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well they're not humans anymore, nor do I think they're actually from Phoenix's world." Celestia explained feeling unsure.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"Well we'll show you." Celestia began, as the two led the group to the next chamber, where they saw the four new ponies looking over some high powered equipment.

"Boys." Luna spoke up, as they turned to her.

"We have some ponies we'd like you all to meet," Celestia continued, as the four ceased their inspection and trotted over. As they stood together, Celestia continued, "Girls and Spike, allow me to introduce to you the Ghostbusters. Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stanz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore."

"Doctors?" Fluttershy asked.

"What're you doctors of?" Twilight inquired the three of them.

Peter spoke up, before any of the others could, "Well I have PhD's in Parapsychology and Psychology."

"I see." Twilight replied, still curious.

Luna looked around, "Uh where is the one you call Slimer?"

"Slimer?!" the boys gasped seeing no sign of him.

"Slimer?" the girls asked.

Suddenly flying through a wall was the little green spud who cheered, "Yippee!" he cheered, as he was heading right for the girls. They side stepped leaving Rarity wide open and took the impact of the ghost.

Rarity groaned as Slimer got off her. She suddenly saw her hooves and face covered in his slime. Her eyes widened in horror, "OH GROSS! What is this stuff, will it come out?!"

"Don't worry it's not going to mutate you or anything." Egon assured her.

"At least we don't think it will." Peter quiped.

"Oh disgusting!" Rarity cried, as she cleaned herself with some towels she packed with her just in case. When she saw Slimer wave, she backed away, "Please keep your revolting slime away from me!"

Slimer cried in fright, as he flew to the floor and covered his head with his little arms. Fluttershy seeing this trotted over and spoke up, "Rarity, can you see you're frightening the poor thing?"

"I frightened him?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"It's ok little one," Fluttershy said, as she gently patted Slimer's head with her hoof. She may have gotten a bit of slime on it, but paid it no mind. Slimer looked up seeing the smiling face of Fluttershy, and started feeling a warm feeling radiate off her. He gargled happily before throwing his arms around Fluttershy and nuzzled her, and started kissing her cheek. The shy pegasus giggled, "You're a friendly little one aren't you?"

The four ghostbusters looked in shock, "I don't believe it," Peter began, "We tried training Slimer for a long time, and she's got it down in a few seconds."

Celestia chuckled before speaking up, "And now boys allow me to introduce to you some of my most dedicated of subjects. This is my student and now fellow Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike."

"Whoa, is that a dragon?" Winston gasped.

"Oh boy." Egon rolled his eyes, while feeling dejavu from the time he had to deal with a dragon.

"He's so small." Ray said, in excitement.

"I may be small, but I'm not weak." Spike retorted.

"Wait a minute," Rainbow spoke up, "Princess, did you call them Ghostbusters?"

"Indeed I did, Rainbow Dash." Celestia nodded in confirmation.

"But how can ghosts be real?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Hey!" Slimer called, feeling insulted.

"Trust us, girls," Egon began, "Ghosts really do exist, and it's our job to catch and contain them."

"For a reasonable fee might I add." Peter put in.

"But before we get into more detail, how about you tell us exactly what type of ghost we're dealing with?" Winston inquired the princesses to fill them in.

"Very well," Celestia began as she used her magic to project the same kind of visual as she did for Twilight when they dealt with Sombra, "Over a thousand years ago the Crystal Empire was once a harmonious kingdom much like Canterlot. Until one day King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was as black as night took over the Crystal Empire, and enslaved all of its inhabitants."

The four ghostbusters and Slimer watched the visual play out, while Slimer was terrified of Sombra's form. Luna continued, "Eventually, my sister and I using our combined magic overthrew him, turning him into shadow and banished him to the ice in the arctic north. But he cursed the empire causing it to vanish into thin air."

Twilight decided to speak up, "But some time ago, the kingdom had returned along with Sombra as well. We were all sent to protect it and find the source of the Kingdom's magic, the Crystal Heart. With it Sombra wouldn't be able to conquer the kingdom again. When Sombra got into the kingdom, Spike and I found it and with all the Crystal ponies using their love and light powered it up and ultimately destroyed him."

"Or so we thought apparently." Spike replied.

"From the report given to us by Shining Armor and our fellow Princess Cadence, Sombra has now become a spirit with no physical form," Celestia continued, "Magic like before cannot affect him now. So I called you four here hoping with your expertise in ghost hunting you may be able to help us."

"Well based off what this Sombra character is he looks to be about the same kind of power level as Gozer was." Egon deduced.

"Gozer, who's that?" Rainbow asked.

"Gozer was very big in Sumeria, very big." Peter answered.

"And if we're dealing with something as powerful as Gozer, we're gonna need our 'A' game." Ray said.

"But you heard what the princess said," Winston interupted, "Before we do any bustin' we gotta get in touch with our new bods."

"Agreed." Egon nodded.

"And that's what we're here for?" Rainbow asked, and the princesses nodded.

"We'd be happy to help these fellas, princesses." Applejack confirmed her willing to help.

"Yeah, we'll see that these guys are whipped into shape." Rainbow agreed, with a smirk.

"Then we leave them under your supervision." Luna bowed her head.

"And in the meantime, boys," Celestia spoke up, "Why don't you tell them more about yourselves?"

"Sure thing, Princess." Ray nodded, as the two sisters left.

Pinkie bounced over and looked at their equipment, "Ooh what're these things?" she attempted to lay a hoof on one of the proton packs.

"Don't touch them!" Egon ordered, as Pinkie jumped back, "Our equipment is very sensitive. One false move and you'll blow this castle up."

"Yikes." Pinkie gasped, as she backed away from the packs.

"Before we begin training you all, first we'd like to here how you guys became Ghostbusters." Twilight spoke up.

"Well actually this began with me, Peter, and Egon." Ray began, as Peter took it.

"We first started off as college professors in the Department of Psychology, while also researching the paranormal. But those stuck up realists threw us out, thinking we were mad."

"When we discovered we had the potential to catch ghosts and contain them we set out to put together the first Ghostbusters company." Egon continued.

"At first business was slow, until we finally got a call from a hotel in New York; The city we're from." Ray added.

"Then enters this little guy." Peter motioned to Slimer, who bowed his head.

"Slimer was the first ghost we ever caught, and since then we started getting more jobs from others who had ghost trouble." Ray explained.

"That's where I come in," Winston spoke up, "I wasn't a professor or doctor like these guys. In fact I didn't know anything about paranormal, but I needed a job and they were hiring. As I was shown the ropes was starting to understand more and more about spooks."

"Then one day some dickless EPA snob forced us to shut off our containment unit that held all our ghosts and released them," Ray continued, "At the time we were already investing something really big. With the mayor's approval we were allowed to continue investigating with the case and found out a God named Gozer was crossing over into our world to bring about it's destruction."

"But we managed to put a stop to Gozer and saved the city. So it was no trouble." Peter said casually.

"Amazing." Twilight gasped.

"So if Slimer here was one of the ghosts you caught, why didn't you put him back with the others?" Rainbow asked, as Slimer floated around her.

"Well Slimer proved he wasn't really a violent ghost." Ray noted.

"He just likes to slime ya." Peter grumbled.

"I can see that." Rarity shuddered.

"But on a special case he saved us from some spectral versions of ourselves." Ray explained.

"So we kept him around, strictly for scientific purposes," Peter finished. Slimer giggled and slobbered all over Peter, "Slimer!" he chided the ghost.

The girls giggled, as Twilight spoke up, "Well before we get into you showing us how this equipment of yours is used for, we need teach you how to use your new pony abilities."

"Yeah, I need to find a way to make these things work." Peter said, while looking at his wings.

Rainbow flew over, "No problem, Pete. Just stick with Rainbow Dash, and you'll be flying all over."

"Or at least off the ground." Fluttershy put in.

"And since Egon and Ray are unicorns, Rarity and I will help them." Twilight said, as she and Rarity stood by the two.

"That leaves ya with me, sugarcube." Applejack said, while putting a hoof around Winston.

"I'll keep an eye on Slimer for ya." Spike offered.

"Good luck, kid. Slimer's a handful." Peter warned him.

"Well come on everypony, we got work to do." Twilight declared.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

**(And there's the chapter. The groups have come together and now it's time for the ghostbusters to learn the basic of being a pony. Will they pass with flying colors or be failures? See you until then.)**


	4. Pony Training

**(And welcome to my next installment everyone. I hope you're ready to see the Ghostbusters be trained and them teaching the girls as well.)**

The girls, Spike, Slimer, and the Ghostbusters were on a train ride heading back to Ponyville, where the girls would not only show the boys the way of the land, but to get them in touch with their new pony abilities, "Steam locomotives?" Winston asked, as he looked out the window, "I guess this land's not as 21st century as our world is."

"Obviously ,with the lack of technology." Egon answered.

"So tell us about this town you're taking us to, what was it again?" Ray asked.

"Ponyville, Ray." Twilight answered.

"Right. So what can you tell us about it?" he asked.

Applejack spoke up, "Well actually, Ponyville was actually founded by mah granny and mah great grandparents."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"You betcha, and it was all thanks to a very delicious treat discovered by mah granny." Applejack said proudly.

"Well I can't wait to see it." Ray said in excitement.

"Me too!" Slimer giggled.

"We know you're just going to LOVE IT!" Pinkie cheered.

Eventually the train pulled up into Ponyville, and the group got off. The four ghostbusters and Slimer, got off as their luggage, and the boys equipment was unloaded, "Ok girls, listen up," Twilight began, "The princess expects us to to get these guys in shape so they'll be prepared to take on Sombra's ghost. Ray and Egon will come with me to the library and I'll teach them the basic about using their new magic. Rainbow and Fluttershy will take Peter and teach him how to fly. Try not to break him, Rainbow Dash." she warned her friend.

"You got it, Twi." she smirked at Peter.

"And I'll take old Winston here to mah farm and teach him some of the basics about apple bucking and stuff." Applejack said, while standing next to said guy.

"Ooh, ooh what can I do?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"You can... Help Spike keep Slimer occupied." she eyed Slimer who was flying around Spike.

"Ooh, you got it, Twilight!" she bounced over to the two.

"So then what will Rarity be doing?" Egon inquired.

"The princess has another job for me to do involving all of you." she motioned to the boys.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Sorry, Dr. Venkman, but that's a surprise." Rarity answered with a wink.

"Well come on, yall. We got work to do." Applejack said, as the girls nodded and took off taking their respective student with them, while Spike and Pinkie took Slimer for a walk.

Twilight showed Ray and Egon through Ponyville all the way to Golden Oaks, "Well here we are." she said.

"What is this?" Ray asked.

"Golden Oaks Library, it's where I both work and stay with Spike assisting me."

"A library inside a tree?" Egon asked.

"Yeah, come on inside." she used her magic to open the door, and they stepped inside.

Egon gasped upon seeing all the books upon the shelves, "Amazing."

"Wow, there's so much here." Ray said, as he looked at some of the books lying on a table.

"It's a library you know?" Twilight asked rhetorically.

"Right." Ray replied, feeling sheepish.

"I suggest we get started right away." Egon suggested.

"Right. Let me get some books for you two to look at." Twilight said, as she went to collect some books.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple acres, Applejack and Winston were trotting over, while Winston was looking at all the fields and orchards loaded with apple trees, "Whoa, I've never seen so many apple filled trees before."

"That's Sweet Apple Acres for ya," Applejack replied, "We harvest and grow apples for many of our famous apple products. You should try some."

"I'll keep that in mind." Winston replied, as they looked ahead seeing three ponies waiting for them. He saw one looked like an elder pony, the second was a big red pony wearing a horse collar, and the smallest was a little filly wearing a pink bow in her mane.

"Howdy yall!" Applejack greeted the three.

"Applejack!" the filly cheered as she raced over and nuzzled.

"Hey there, Applebloom." Applejack nuzzled her.

"We was wondering when ya was comin' home." the elder pony said.

"Eeyup." the big stallion added.

"Well the princess had a job for me an mah friends." Applejack answered.

The three other ponies saw Winston as Applebloom spoke, "Who's that?" Applejack looked over and saw her sister noticed Winston.

"Well, Applejack. I was wondering when ya'd be findin' a stallion of yer own," Granny Smith joked, "Oh, you grow up so fast."

"Oh knock it off Granny Smith, it ain't like that," Applejack explained, "Everypony I'd like yall to meet Winston Zeddemore. Winston, this here's mah family, Granny Smith, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh."

"Howdy do there, Mr. Zeddemore." Granny Smith greeted him.

"Nice to meet you." Applebloom greeted him.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you all too." Winston greeted them back.

"I brought Winston over here because he needs to get into shape for an activity, and I was hoping we could give him some work around the farm if ya don't mind." Applejack stated.

"Why no trouble at all," Granny Smith answered, "Anypony looking for some honest work is more than welcomed to help out around here."

"Well thanks, Granny. Hey Big Mac, think you can get old Winston here suited for work?"

"Eeyup." he nodded.

"Thanks. You go an follow my brother and he'll get ya some more suitable work clothes." she told Winston.

"Ok then, guess I'll see you in the fields." Winston said, as he followed the stallion.

Elsewhere in Ponyville Park, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were with Peter who was ready to learn how to fly. Rainbow paced around Peter, while wearing sunglasses, and acting like a drill instructor, "Ok, Pete. So you think you got what it takes to learn how to fly?"

"Is that rhetorical question?" Peter quipped, only for Rainbow to get in his face.

"Did I say you could talk?!" Fluttershy trembled as she watched her friend question the new pegasus.

"Must've missed that." Peter continued to joke.

Rainbow gave him a sly smirk, "Looks like we got us a funny pony here don't we, Fluttershy?" she motioned to her friend.

"Um yes, I mean no, I mean..." Fluttershy quivered.

"Look, Rainbow Dash," Peter began, "Somehow that sounds like the name of an ice cream cone. But anyway shouldn't we skip the whole drill sergeant bit and get right to the training?"

Rainbow glared him in the eyes, before sighing, "Yeah I was getting bored with this act anyway," she removed the sunglasses, "All right, Pete. First off spread your wings, like this." Rainbow spread her wings.

Peter spread his wings, and asked, "What do you think?" Rainbow inspected the wings, before plucking a feather, "Ow!"

"Hmm, needs some work. But that's what I'm here for," Rainbow smirked, "All right, Pete. Let's get you in shape."

Slimer and Spike meanwhile were at Sugarcube Corner, as Pinkie came by loaded with sugary treats, "Hope you're all hungry."

"Oh boy!" Slimer cheered, as he saw all the food the party pony brought over.

"I sure hope Twilight and the other girls are doing ok with the Ghostbusters." Spike said to the two.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine. Don't be such a worrywart," Pinkie smiled, "Here Spike, I got you your favorite." she showed him a cake filled with emeralds.

"All right!" Spike cheered, as he started eating the emerald filled cake.

"Come on, Slimer eat up." Pinkie slid the ghost a cake.

"Yum!" Slimer downed the cake like that.

Pinkie looked in shock, "One bite... Cake eating contest!" she declared, as Slimer smirked and the two started eating cakes in a race.

Spike watched them and said to himself, "There's gonna be a lot of stomach ache after this."

Back at the library, Egon and Ray were concentrating on a book each that was on the table. Twilight instructed them, "Focus, boys. Remember to levitate something you must put yourself into it. You become one with the book and it becomes one with you."

Ray and Egon continued to concentrate, until their horns started glowing with a magical aura. Egon's magical aura was purple like, and Ray's was a yellow aura. Suddenly the books they were focusing on became enveloped within their magical auras and were slowly lifting off the table. Twilight watched feeling impressed, "That's it, boys. All right. Now try and move them closer to you."

The two concentrated, and started levitating the books away from the table and in their direction slowly. The books were about half way to them, before their magical auras vanished and fell to the floor with a thud, "Oh man, and they were almost close to us." Ray said in frustration.

"Just keep at it, Ray. You and Egon will make it." Twilight comforted him.

"I'm amazed at how knowledgeable you are in all this magic." Egon noted.

"Well I have studied under Princess Celestia since I was a filly," she explained, "I spent a lot of time with my muzzle in books. So I barely had time for friends or anything else."

"Strict bookworm type, huh?" Ray asked.

"You could say that." Twilight answered sheepishly.

"Well growing up wasn't like a standard childhood for me either," Egon answered, "I mean my parents didn't believe in toys, so I only had books."

"What?" Twilight did a double take, "You didn't have toys at all when you were younger, not even a slinky?"

"Well I had part of a slinky, but I straightened it." Egon admitted.

"Hey, I did that too." Twilight chuckled, and Egon couldn't help but feel amused.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Winston who was wearing a pair of overalls was out in the orchards with Applejack and Big Mac, "Ok, Winston watch us," A.J began as she and her brother each stood by a tree, "You just lift your legs up, and give it a good ol' buck!" the tow bucked the trees and falling into several baskets were all the apples in the trees.

"Wow." Winston gasped.

"Now you give it a try." Applejack insisted.

Winston went up to a tree and did exactly what they did, but only a few apples fell from the tree and landed in a basket, "Not bad, but next time put a little more force into it." A.J suggested.

"Ok, here it goes." Winston did another try with adding more force in his buck, and suddenly the rest of the apples fell from the tree and into the basket.

"Now that's more like it!" Applejack smiled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded in agreement.

"Huh, and that didn't even hurt my back hooves." Winston noticed.

"Hope you still got enough force left in ya, because we got a lot more work around here to really push you to your limits." Applejack explained.

"Well I'm ready." Winston said eagerly.

"Great, and after we can have some of our classic apple fritters, and some good ol' apple cider." Applejack offered.

"Sounds like a good treat." Winston smiled.

Back in the park, Peter was flying some feet off the ground like Fluttershy, as the shy pegasus was flying at his side, "That's good, Dr. Venkman. Slow and steady now."

"I can't believe I'm off the ground just like this." Peter said, as he was flying around in circles. He finally touched to the ground, as Rainbow approached.

"Al right Pete, now we're taking it to the sky."

"So soon?"

"Uh-huh, follow me," Rainbow led him over to a tower of rocks. After the two helped Peter to the top, Rainbow spoke, "Remember to not fight the air, let it guide you as you glide through it."

"Well ok." Peter answered.

"Wings out!" Rainbow ordered, as the two spread their wings.

"Check!" Peter stated.

"Now, jump!" she ordered, as they dropped from the tower of rocks, while Fluttershy covered her eyes in fear.

As the two pegasi were gliding downward, they were getting closer to the ground, "Pull up!" Rainbow ordered, as they shifted their wings and started gliding forward before rising upward again into the air.

As they flew through the sky, Rainbow looked to see Peter with his eyes closed, "You can open your eyes now, Pete."

Peter opened his eyes and saw he was really off the ground and above the trees, "Mother Pus Bucket! Am I really flying?"

"You sure are, Pete. And it's an awesome fly." Rainbow smiled in pride.

"I'm flying! I'M FLYING!" he shouted, as the two were flying above Lyra, Bon-bon, and Thunderlane.

Thunderlane looking up and hearing his shout, rolled his eyes, "So I can fly too, and you don't hear me boasting it." the two mares giggled.

As the hours progressed, the guys continued to practice with the girls. Ray and Egon were getting better and better at using their unicorn magic, preferably the levitation spell. Winston was doing all sorts of farm work with the apple family, and was currently pulling a plow through a field. Rainbow had started teaching Peter some impressive aerial stunts in the sky, just in case he were to run into any obstacles while in mid air. Spike meanwhile continued to watch Pinkie and Slimer stuff themselves with cake, while the Cake family watched feeling they were really gonna make a bundle off this by deducting it from Pinkie's salary.

Soon enough Twilight stood before Ray and Egon with a smile, "Congratulations boys, you learned just about all I cant each you."

"Thanks a mill, Twilight." Ray thanked her.

"We appreciate all your efforts into teaching us." Egon added.

"It was my pleasure, doctors." Twilight bowed her head to them.

Suddenly the door opened and walking inside were the rest of the girls, the Ghostbusters and Spike who was rolling an inflated Pinkie into the room, with Slimer right behind him, "Hey girls, welcome. Uh, what happened to Pinkie Pie?"

"She and Slimer got into a cake eating contest." Spike answered.

"I won!" Slimer beamed, while doing a victory clasp.

Peter looked to Pinkie, "Girl, rule number one. Never get into a food eating contest with Slimer."

"I'll remember," Pinkie answered, with a burp, "Excuse me."

"So how did it go?" Twilight asked her friends.

"I say ol' Winston here did a fine job on the farm. Me and Big Mac whipped him into fine shape." Applejack said, as he patted Winston's haunch.

"And we got to have some delicious apple products afterward," Winston said, before looking to his friends, "You guys have to try their apple cider. It's delicious."

"Ya got that right." Rainbow agreed, as she salivated over the thought of apple cider.

"And how did Dr. Venkman do, Rainbow, Fluttershy?" the alicorn princess asked her two pegasi friends.

"Well Pete started off falling on his face a lot in the beginning," Rainbow began, as Slimer laughed hysterically until Peter gave him a death glare, "But eventually he started getting better."

"And now look at this guys!" Peter said as he flew off the floor and started darting around the library.

"Whoa, Peter, you're really flying!" Ray gasped.

"I know, how awesome is that?" Peter asked as he continued flying around.

"You really outdid yourself, Rainbow Dash." Twilight noted.

"Thanks, I taught him everything I know... Well almost."

Peter eventually touched down, as Fluttershy spoke to Twilight, "And how did Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stanz do?"

"Very well, actually. Boys, show them." she instructed.

Ray and Egon nodded ,as they activated their magic and started levitating multiple books that were lying around and were putting them back in their spots on the bookshelves. Winston and Peter watched in astonishment at how well the two were able to learn how to use magic.

"I say yall learned well." Applejack said.

"Thanks, Applejack." Ray replied.

"Good, now that we're in tune with our new bods, what say we teach these girls a thing or two about how we catch ghosts?" Peter suggested.

"Good idea." Egon agreed.

"One moment, boys," Rarity began, as she trotted up, "I have a special gift for each of you." she levitated four big boxes before them

"A gift?" Winston asked.

"You shouldn't have." Egon answered.

"But we'll gladly accept it." Peter pipped up, before the unicorn could think about changing her mind.

"Well the princess has sent me these accurate and detailed notes about each of you and your standard attire, and asked to make you these." Rarity explained.

The four opened the parcels, and inside were a pair of boots for both their front and back hooves, and along with them were newly made versions of their jumpsuits from back home, minus the pants section, "Hey new uniforms!" Ray gasped.

"Neat!" Winston smiled.

"Check out the improved logo." Peter noticed their no ghost logo looked like it was the ghost of a pony in the same pose as their standard logo.

"They'll do." Egon finished.

"Rarity, this is so generous of you." Rarity gasped.

"Well generosity is my bread and butter, Dr. Stanz." Rarity admitted.

"Well boys, let's suit up and show these girls what ghost busting is all about." Peter ordered, as the other three nodded in agreement.

**(And that's the chapter. The girls got the boys into perfect shape and how to use their new pony abilities to their advantage. And with new uniforms in pony form, they once again feel like their ghost busting selves. Now it's their turn to teach the girls the fundamentals about ghost busting. Don't miss next time. And for any Adventure Time fans I got a poll up involving it.)**


	5. Knowing your Equipment

**(Welcome to my next chapter, readers. Hope you're ready to watch the boys teach the girls and Spike about their job. Enjoy.)**

After the girls had whipped the four Ghostbuster ponies in shape to control their new pony abilities, it was time they learned exactly how the Ghostbusters do what they do best. Soon the four Ghostbusters stood outside Golden Oaks in their new ponyfied uniforms, with the girls and Spike watching them and the equipment they brought with, "Ok listen up girls, and Spike," Peter began, "If you wanna know what it means to be a ghostbuster then you're gonna have to listen well and hear what we have to say."

"We're listening." Twilight replied.

Winston spoke, "First up to be a ghostbuster ya need to believe in UFOs, astral projections, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trance mediums, the Loch Ness monster, and the theory of Atlantis."

"That's a lot to believe in." Applejack answered.

"Yeah, but when you've been on the job like us all that hardly sounds like a big deal." Ray explained.

"Yeah-yeah, so can we see your cool equipment now?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah-yeah, can-we can-we?" Pinkie asked, while bouncing up and down.

"Take it easy, girls," Ray chuckled, "First thing to introduce you to is our more standard equipment."

"Correct." Egon agreed and levitated the PKE Meter up.

"Hey, that's the thing you have for a cutie mark." Rainbow noticed.

"Very observant, Rainbow Dash. Yes, this is called the PKE Meter." Egon explained.

"PKE?" Rarity wondered.

"That's Psychokinetic energy," the unicorn answered, "This device is what we use to track ghosts or other powerful entities by reading their psychokinetic signature in a surrounding area." he activated the device that was at a strong reading due to being close to Slimer.

"Interesting." Twilight admitted.

"Next we have Ecto-Goggles," Ray levitated a pair of ecto-goggles onto his head, which didn't get in the way of his horn, "Wearing these allows us to track ghosts who're invisible, and track PKE valences."

"So when ya find them ghosts, how do ya deal with them?" Applejack inquired.

"With these babies." Peter stepped aside to reveal the proton packs.

"What are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"These are our proton packs," Ray explained, "It's what we use to subdue a ghost."

"How do they work?" Spike asked.

"Well we'd love to show you," Peter began smugly, "But we would need an ecto volunteer to help us." he eyed Slimer.

Slimer looked from left to right, wondering what Peter was getting at before pointing at himself, "What, me?"

"Who else?" Peter asked.

"Nuh-huh. No way!" Slimer waved his arms in protest.

"Come on, Slimer. For us." Ray pleaded.

"No!" Slimer crossed his arms, and looked away stubbornly.

"That little spud is impossible." Peter grumbled.

"Let me try," Fluttershy said, as she flew up to Slimer's level, "Slimer, it would mean so much to me and my friends if you'd help the gentlecolts show us on how their equipment is used. Won't you please help them in their demonstration?" she put on an adorable face.

Slimer, unable to resist Fluttershy's sweetness, ceased his stubbornness and answered, "Ok."

With Slimer cooperating, Egon continued, "Now our proton packs are our means catching and subduing a ghost. They shoot a proton stream with positively charged ions which can counter the negative energy in a ghost, which we then use to ensnare the ghost once they've lost enough of their energy to fight back."

"Makes sense." Twilight answered, while the girls stare at her blankly.

"You get all that?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course. Can't you?" she asked back, and Rainbow shrugged.

"Although, we normally carry our proton packs on our backs and use our human bodies hands to hold onto the particle throwers connected to our packs," Egon continued, "However, with me and Ray being unicorns we can still carry our packs on our backs, and use our unicorn magic to levitate the throwers and aim them. The standard pack size however would be too big for Peter to carry, especially if he's trying to fly, and Winston without magic can't levitate his particle thrower."

"I could hold it in my mouth." Winston suggested.

"Too risky. Aiming is everything in this matter." Egon reminded him.

"Ok, Egon, so what do you have in mind?" Peter asked, while open for suggestions.

"You and Winston will be using the Compact Packs." Egon said, as he levitated two Compact Packs to the two.

"Works for me." Winston admitted, as the pack portion was strapped to his right shoulder, and the beam shooter to his right leg. Once Peter got his on, the four stood ready to give a demonstration.

"Now watch carefully, girls." Egon instructed, as the four activated their packs and shot their streams that were attacking Slimer.

"It's so flashy!" Pinkie beamed.

"So that's the positive proton-things or something?" Applejack asked.

"Correct." Ray said as their beams ensnared Slimer and started bringing him down, until they shut the packs down.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Those devices of yours are sure something." Rarity admitted in wonder.

"Well they're not to be toyed with, in fact if not handled with care they can cause more damage to the user and those around them." Egon explained.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"Well for one thing, you don't wanna cross the streams." Ray answered.

"Why not?" Pinkie asked.

"It would be bad." Egon answered.

"Bad, how?" Applejack asked, hating their vagueness.

"Try to imagine all life as you know stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light." Egon cleared it up, leaving the girls in a fright.

"Good heavens!" Rarity gasped.

"In others words, Total Protonic Reversal." Twilight gasped. in realization

"Precisely." Egon replied.

"That is bad." Rainbow admitted.

"Ok, so you use those beams to subdue a ghost, but how do you catch it?" Spike asked.

"With these," Ray levitated a trap, "The ghost trap. When we use our proton beams to ensnare a ghost and hold it in place, we bring them down further to the ground and open one or more of these traps to catch a ghost and hold it. Like so." he slid a trap underneath Slimer, and stomped his hoof on the pedal opening it, which in turn sucked Slimer into the trap and then closed.

"What happened to Slimer?" Fluttershy gasped, seeing he was gone.

"He's inside the trap." Peter explained, as he tapped the trap with his hoof, that sparked a bit.

"Can't you get him out?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but only because he's one of us." Peter pressed onto the pedal to reopen to the trap. With it opened up, Slimer flew out and announced.

"Tah-dah!" he giggled, as Fluttershy and the others applauded on their performance.

"Thank you, thank you." Peter said, as he waved his hoof.

"Though we don't keep them inside the traps forever," Ray continued, "After we capture them we take them back to our headquarters and store them in a storage facility."

"How many have you caught?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've never kept track." Peter admitted.

"So you just find the ghost, blast em, and catch em?" Applejack asked hoping she got it all right.

"Well it's not always as simple as that, Applejack." Egon replied.

"Sometimes we can't simply catch the ghost or entity we're trying to hunt. Sometimes we have to neutralize it or destroy it." Ray explained.

"And sometimes our packs don't have enough juice to get the job done, so we find alternative ways to trap them." Winston added.

"But on a standard job it follows three steps," Peter spoke up, "First we zap 'em, then we cap 'em, then we trap 'em."

"You think maybe we can learn how to use them?" Twilight asked.

"Well Princess, as said before the proton packs are not toys." Egon reminded her.

"But if you taught us how to use them we'd be prepared to handle them." Rainbow put in.

"Hmm, having more help would do us some good, and Twilight does know a multiplying spell so she can duplicate the packs for her and her friends." Ray noted.

"What do you say, Egon?" Winston asked.

"Well with more help we stand a good chance against the ghost of this Sombra," Egon admitted, before looking at the girls, "Very well, but we're gonna have to make it a condense practice round."

Suddenly Spike belched up green flames which created a rolled up scroll, "Whoa!" the ghostbusters gasped.

"Did he just burp a message?" Ray asked.

"It's a letter from the Princess," Twilight began, as she looked at the letter, "She says we have to head for the Crystal Empire. Some smaller ghosts have been spotted around the kingdom, and believes they may be followers of Sombra's ghost."

"Looks like we're gonna have to make a condense lesson into a more condenser lesson." Peter quiped.

"And how far is this Crystal Empire?" Winston asked.

"It's due north here, but we'll never make it in time by train." Twilight stated.

Suddenly their was a bright light illuminating from behind them. They looked and saw appearing before them was the Ecto-1, which looked bigger and longer to hold more than the four Ghostbusters and their equipment combined, "No way!" Peter and Winston gasped.

"What is that?" Rarity gasped.

"The car!" Ray gasped in surprise.

"Car?" the ponies and dragon asked in confusion.

"How'd it get here?" Peter asked, until Spike belched up another message.

Twilight read it, and spoke, "The princess said she used her magic to bring it here, and used more magic to trick it out better for you to use here in Equestria."

"As long as it can get us to the Crystal Empire with no trouble we can't complain. Let's go!" Peter ordered, as Ray and Egon used their magic to levitate their equipment and load it into the back.

As they piled into the back seats, Peter got up front on the passenger side, while Winston took the wheel. The now earth pony saw the steering wheel had been modified to have two holes on both sides where he would assume he had to put his hooves into in order to steer it.

"Ok, buckle up." Winston ordered, as the group buckled their seat belts.

"Come on Winston, let's see the if the old girl's still got it!" Peter called, as Winston started the car, as its alarm sounded.

"Everyone set? Here we go!" Winston called, as he started driving off with the car going through Ponyville.

The ponies in town seeing the thing drive through were in shock and confusion, while some of them were taking the kids off the street so they wouldn't be run over, "Ya sure ya know how to drive this here thing?" Applejack asked Winston.

"Trust me, I'm the better drive out of all these guys." Winston assured her.

"Well I admit it goes fast, but I don't think we'll still get to the Crystal Empire in time." Twilight said in doubt.

Suddenly Ray and Egon's horns started glowing with their magic auras, "Hey our magic is acting on their own." Ray gasped.

"I think it's the car that's reacting to them." Egon said as he noticed the controls on the car glowing.

The car continued going faster, until it suddenly lifted off the ground and rocketed into the air leaving a trail of magic behind it, "Whoa!" Rainbow and Peter gasped as they looked out the windows seeing they were off the ground now.

"The car is flying!" Ray gasped.

"This is intense!" Peter called.

"Looks like your princess tricked out the Ecto-1 in more ways than one." Egon stated.

"Well now we can get to the Crystal Empire in no time." Twilight said in relief.

"Then let's go!" Winston said as he drove the car through the sky and right through the clouds leaving behind car outlines in them.

**(And that's the chapter. The girls got to see them use their equipment, and now they're gonna see them use it in action for real. Don't miss next time guys. Also the Compact Packs were smaller compact versions of the Proton Packs used in the comic book.)**


	6. On the job training

**(And welcome to another installment readers. The guys arrive in the Crystal Empire and are ready to bust some heads... In a spiritual sense.)**

As the Ecto-1 flew through the sky, Ray looked out the window still feeling enamored on how high up they were, "Oh, wow this is incredible. Hey, how come we never tricked out the car with the ability to fly?"

"You have any idea how long it could take to build the car so it can defy the laws of gravity itself?" Egon asked in deadpan.

"Yeah, not to mention the kind of stuff we'd have to find to make it work that way." Winston added.

"Just a thought." Ray replied.

"So where is this Crystal Empire?" Winston asked Twilight, who was behind him.

"You'll know it when you see it." she replied.

"Oh, you really expect us to spot this Crystal Empire when it could be anywhere down there?" Peter asked sarcastically, until Slimer tapped his shoulder.

"Uh..." he pointed downward.

Peter and the others looked down seeing they were flying above their destination, the Crystal Empire. Peter looked sheepish before answering, "Well,what do you know? We're here!" Egon and Ray rolled their eyes.

"Take us down, Winston." Ray ordered.

"But be careful." Egon warned him.

"You got it." Winston confirmed, as he began bringing them down.

The car was getting lower, and closer to the ground. Finally it pulled up right by the spot where the Crystal Heart was set in place to protect the Empire from outside forces, "Everypony out!" Ray ordered, and they exited the car.

The Ghostbusters and Slimer looked around the area, as Peter whistled, "No wonder they call this the Crystal Empire."

"This whole kingdom just sparkles." Ray added in astonishment.

"Twily!" a voice called.

They looked and saw Shining Armor and Cadence trot out of the castle and embrace Twilight, "Who're they?" Winston asked the girls.

"That's Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother," Spike began, "And that's Princess Cadence; Twilight's old foalsitter, and the ruler of the Crystal Empire."

Twilight led her BBBFF and sister-in-law over to the group, "Shining Armor, Cadence, allow me to introduce to you the gentlecolts Princess Celestia called upon to help deal with Somrba's ghost. Meet the Ghostbusters."

"We're honored you came all this way to just to help us." Cadence bowed her head in respect alogn with Shining.

"Hey, if the ya got the dough then the ghost's gotta go!" Peter chuckled, "Sorry, but please let me introduce myself and my friends. I'm Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stanz, Dr. Spengler, Winston."

"Hey!" Slimer gargled in irritation.

"Oh, right. And Slimer." Peter introduced him.

"Well, welcome to the Crystal Empire," Shining greeted them, "We're glad you were all able to make it here so fast."

"Thank Celestia for tricking out our ride." Peter motioned to the car.

"Come on inside so we can talk." Cadence instructed, as they all headed inside the castle.

As they walked through the hall Shining spoke up, "So you four can deal with these ghost problems?"

"We're professionals." Ray replied.

"But how bad is this ghost problem aside from the ghost of this Sombra?" Egon inquired.

"Well, at first it was just Sombra, but then sometime today many of these other spirits started showing up around the empire." Shining explained.

"We suspect Sombra sent them as a means of preparing for his second return." Cadence theorizes.

"Plus when we used our magic on him he seemed to recoil from it. I guess he's trying to strengthen himself back up before coming back." Shining put in.

"When he does we'll all be ready." Twilight confirmed them.

"In the meantime, why don't we get to some busting practice for real?" Peter suggested to his boys who agreed.

"We'll cover all of them empire if we have to in order to find all the smaller ghosts." Twilight added.

"Then let's go, yall!" Applejack ordered.

"How exciting!" Pinkie beamed as they took off.

When they left the castle, Egon used his magic to levitate the PKE Meter and determined what direction to go. So they followed Egon, and saw multiple specters that looked like ponies. They were flying around scaring the Crystal Pony inhabitants.

"Check it out guys, it's spooks equine version." Peter joked, and only Slimer laughed.

Let's get to work." Ray ordered, as Peter flew up readying his compact pact, while Ray and Egon used their magic to hold their particle throwers.

"And a-one, and a-two, and a bobbly-bobbly boo!" Peter called, as the four opened fire on four of the specters who were being affected by the protons.

"We got them, now for a trap." Egon ordered.

Winston slid one trap under the specters as they were being lowered down, "Gotcha!" Winston stomped on the pedal, opening the trap that sucked the ghosts in before closing.

"You got them!" Pinkie cheered with Applejack.

"We're not done yet." Egon said, while looking at the PKE meter.

"Still got plenty of traps." Ray said.

"Well let's go." Peter said as he flew off, while the others followed.

So they kept up the job by blasting and catching multiple lesser ghosts. The guys started enjoying it because it felt just like a job back home. And Peter was enjoying it the most, because with his new ability to fly he would be able to catch a ghost before it could fly away and out of range.

Soon they captured all the ghost minions sent by Sombra and returned to the castle, with multiple traps, "Well it wasn't easy, but we caught just about all of the ghosts swarming the empire." Ray explained.

"Thank you all so much." Cadence smiled, and bowed her head.

"It was our pleasure." Peter replied.

"But we need to do something about all these traps," Egon motioned to the seven traps they had loaded with ghosts, "We can't just leave them here unattended."

"If only we could send them back home and have Janine load them into the containment unit." Winston said.

"Maybe you can." Twilight spoke up, grabbing their attention.

"Ok, I'll bite." Peter said.

"Spike can use his flames to transport these traps back to Canterlot and Princess Celestia can transport them back to your world." the princess explained.

"It'll work, but we'll need to leave Janine a message." Egon put in.

"All over it." Spike pulled out some parchment, and a quill and began writing a message that Egon was messaging, "And finished."

"Ok, put the traps together." Egon instructed his friends who gathered the seven traps into a pile.

"Spike." Twilight ordered, as her number one assistant used his flames on the traps and they suddenly vanished.

In Canterlot, appearing before Princess Celestia were the pile of traps with the message Peter made out to them. Using her magic she transported them back to the Ghostbusters HQ in New York, where Janine saw them, "Figures, they take off and still leave me with their dirty work." she said dryly.

Back in the Crystal Empire, Egon looked to Twilight, "Now can you use your magic to duplicate this empty trap, Twilight?"

"Of course." Twilight answered.

"Hold on, I'll help you." Cadence offered, as the two alicorns used their magic and from one trap came about ten.

"Why do ya need that many more?" Shining asked Egon.

"While we're not sure if we'll run into more smaller class specters, we can't be too casual." the scientist explained.

"But enough about them, I say we get onto training these girls how to use our equipment." Peter said, as he put his hooves around Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Ooh this is so exciting!" Pinkie jumped for joy.

"Well, can we trouble you for the use of the training field?" Twilight requested of Cadence and her brother.

"No trouble at all, I'd like to see how it works too." Cadence admitted.

"So would I." Shining agreed.

"Well lead on, your highness'." Peter said formally, and the two led them on.

Soon they were in a training area, where the crystal guard recruits would train, "Will this so?" Cadence asked the Ghostbusters.

"It's perfect." Ray admitted.

"Well girls, we got work to do." Peter said with a smirk.

Soon the six ponies stood side by side each wearing a compact pack on their right hooves. Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy wore compact packs due to needing to fly and wouldn't be able to support the weight of a full proton pack, Applejack and Pinkie wore them for the same reason as Winston so not to use the mouth to hold the particle thrower, and Rarity wore the compact one because she didn't want to carry such a heavy thing on her back.

"Ok, girls. Listen up!" Peter began, "It's more than just watching us and learning how the equipment is used to be a ghostbuster. You must also be quick, clever, and smart to use this stuff."

"We understand, Dr. Venkman." Twilight answered.

"Good, because we're gonna be running you through tests." Egon stated.

"And we can help." Shining offered, as she and Cadence used some of their magic to create astral projections of ghosts.

"Perfect." Winston nodded.

"All right, ladies. Let's get this show on the road!" Peter declared, as Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack cheered.

And so the training with the girls began as they were struggling to use the compact packs against the fake ghost targets. They found it difficult to keep still so they could aim right, and their streams were darting all around. Fearing of them accidentally crossing their streams, Egon used his magic to shut off their compact packs, ending their streams.

"Ok, that went..." Ray began, until Peter spoke up.

"Very unprofessional."

"Hey!" Rainbow shot up.

"I'm sorry, but Peter is right." Egon answered.

"He is?" Ray asked incredulously.

"I am?" Peter asked in similar shock before clearing his throat, "I mean of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I hate to say it girls, but you lack the ability to control your aim." Egon lectured the girls, with them looking disappointed.

"Egon, permit me," Winston spoke up, as he took a shot, "Look girls, I know it's hard to control your packs, but here's some advice. Don't let it control you."

"Control us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Ray spoke up, "It's like when me and Egon started using unicorn magic. We were unable to control it because we were letting it control us. You all have to take charge of when you're controlling your packs. Show it you are the wearer and it is the blaster."

"I get where you're coming from now, Ray," Twilight gasped, and turned to her friends, "Girls, let's try one last time, and let's give it our all."

"I'm with ya, Twi." Applejack smiled in confidence.

"Rock on!" Rainbow agreed.

"Absolutely." Rarity added.

"Yes, indeedily!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yay!" Fluttershy finished.

Twilight looked to her brother and sister-in-law, and nodded before the two used their magic to make the astral ghost targets appear again. The girls activated their compact packs and once again started opening fire on the ghost targets. This time, however the girls were actually able to zap at the illusions signaling their aim had drastically improved since their initial run. The Ghostbusters looked incredibly surprised, especially Egon. Winston however smiled with Ray seeing how their little pep talk got them back in the saddle, no pun intended.

When they ended their training, they looked to Egon who smiled and nodded in approval of their improvement, "Congratulations girls, you all did well." Egon congratulated them.

"Thank ya, Egon." Applejack thanked him.

Ray noticed Fluttershy looked a little unsure, "Fluttershy, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I can handle using it. I mean what if I slip and accidentally hit one of my friends?" She began in worry, "Oh I don't know if I should join you." her friends gave her concerned looks.

"That's ok, Fluttershy. We may have another job for you." Ray stated.

"What would that be, Dr. Stanz?" she wondered.

Ray levitated a trap to her, "We'd like you to be in charge of of the trap. And that's the biggest job."

"It is?" she gasped.

"Uh-huh."

"And you want me to be in charge of it?"

"I wouldn't ask anypony else." he finished.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Stanz! I won't let you down." she smiled in joy.

"I'm sure you won't." Ray smiled.

Suddenly Egon looked at the PKE Meter and gasped at it's readings, "Fellas, we got a problem here."

They looked at the readings as Ray gasped, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, what?" Applejack asked.

Twilight looked at the readings and gasped, "Girls, something big is coming."

"Big?" they asked.

Suddenly the door if the entry to the training burst opened and flying in was a familiar black cloud. As it flew around the area went dark, as the ponies and Spike looked in horror, while Slimer and the Ghostbusters looked shock. It suddenly hovered above the group, as Sombra's face appeared in the cloud, **"Hello, again."** he laughed sinisterly.

"Sombra!" Twilight gasped.

"That's Sombra?" Ray asked in shock.

"Yes," Cadence replied, "The former ruler of the Crystal Empire."

**"And now back to take what was mine from the beginning!"** the ghost declared.

"Guys, we better be getting paid overtime for this." Peter told the guys, who were too shocked to even remark at his statement.

**(And there's the chapter. They've arrived in the Crystal Empire, and after giving the girls a field test of their own they're now ready to face the evil that is Sombra's ghost. Catch ya later.)**


	7. Bust the King

**(I'm back, and with another exciting chapter featuring the guys finally confronting the ghost they were summoned to bust. Hope you enjoy it.)**

_Last time, after arriving in the Crystal Empire, the Ghostbusters were able to capture some smaller ghosts, but had yet to find their true target. They decided to teach the girls how to use the ghost busting equipment. Though they had a slow start, but with some encouragement from Winston and Ray they improved. Just in time, too. For Sombra's ghosts emerged and looked prepared to take back the Crystal empire, and eliminate those who stood in his way._

The ghost of Sombra floated above the group of ponies, Spike, and Slimer, as the whole area around them turned dark just from Sombra being present, "Feels like dejavu all over again." Applejack said as she and the girls started remembering the last time they saw Sombra.

"Well the outcome will be the same as last time, I promise you girls." Twilight assured her friends, as she stood tall and courageous.

"**You are foolish!"** Sombra's ghost declared, **"You only won by a stroke of luck, but I assure you your luck has run out,"** he spotted Spike who looked nervous that his eyes were fixated on him, **"Ah, the dragon who cost me my life!"**

"Uh-oh." Spike said, as he backed away.

Sombra was prepared to dive at Spike, only for the Ghostbusters to slide in, as Ray spoke, "Hold it right there, Sombra! You want a dragon? Go and find your own."

"Unless you wanna go through us, which I should warn you is something you don't wanna do." Winston added.

"**And just who do you fools think you are to talk to me like that?"** Sombra growled at their lack of formality and fear.

"We're the ponies that's gonna bust you up good." Peter answered, smugly.

"Open fire!" Egon ordered, as the four Ghostbusters aimed their particle throwers that nailed at Sombra who struggled against them before flying to another area.

Sombra recoiled, but regained his senses, **"What manner of sorcery was that?!"**

"This isn't sorcery," Egon began, "This is Science!" he declared like a familiar Spartan, as he once again opened fire on Sombra who flew around to avoid the stream.

"Hold it right there, varmint!" Applejack called, as she aimed her particle thrower at Sombra from behind.

Sombra growled, as whatever was being shot at him seemed to be draining him, **"Enough!"** he bellowed, as he sent red beams of magic from his ghostly horn all around.

The ponies jumped for cover to avoid the blasts that were aimed at them. Sombra spoke, "**I haven't time to dawdle on such petty problems. I have bigger prizes to meet."** he flew off and went through the wall.

"We can't let him get too far away or we'll lose him!" Egon warned the ponies.

"What did he mean by 'bigger prizes'?" Peter asked the group,

Twilight and Cadence realized, "The Crystal Heart!"

"Crystal Heart?" the Pony Ghostbusters asked.

"The sole object that protects the Crystal Empire from outside forces." Shining Armor explained.

"If Sombra gets to it and destroys it the empire will be unprotected." Cadence gasped.

"Let's go!" Ray ordered, as they galloped off.

Sombra after flying out of the training hall, flew around the castle scaring a group of Crystal Ponies who were on a tour of the castle area. The ghost finally saw the Crystal Heart in the same spot it was placed when he was defeated, **"Ah, there you are. My beautiful crystal,"** Sombra said, with a sinister tone, **"I hid you away once, but I should've destroyed you from the start. Now you're in my grasp, and now you will be destroyed!"** he charged his ghostly horn up with magic and was ready to blast the Crystal Heart, until...

"Surprise!" Slimer popped into Sombra's face, startling him.

Sombra growled, **"You insolent little blob of slime!"** he tried blasting Slimer who was flying around and dodging him.

The Ghostbusters and their pony friends looked from around the corner seeing Slimer was trying to lead Sombra away from the Crystal Heart, "We can't let him get to the Crystal Heart." Shining said.

"Right, but we need to find a way to corner him off and attack from all sides." Twilight stated.

"I may know a spot around the town square." Cadence spoke up.

"Yeah, plenty of spots for all of us to hide and attack him all around." Shining added.

"That clears that part up, but we gotta lure him into the spot." Egon stated.

"So who's gonna be the bait?" Applejack asked.

"Well certainly not me." Rarity spoke up.

"I don't think I could outrun him." Fluttershy stated.

"I can do it, I love being bait." Pinkie offered.

"No!" Spike spoke up, confusing the ponies, "I'll do it."

"Spike?" Twilight and Cadence gasped.

"You all need to be here to help the Ghostbusters catch and restrain Sombra's ghost," he began, "I know he'll come after me without suspicion because he knows I was the one who essentially led to his downfall. I know you're all worried about me risking my life, but we have no other option."

Oh, Spike," Twilight gasped, "Well, if you really think you can do it, then I won't question you."

"Thanks, Twi." Spike smiled, until he was scooped up by Rarity.

"Oh, my little Spikey-Wikey!" she spun him around, "You're so brave and courageous." she kissed his cheek making him blush up.

"Ok, gang huddle up." Peter ordered, as the group huddled together and planned.

Meanwhile, Slimer continued leading Sombra away from the Crystal Heart, and through the empire. As the dark ghost chased the little spud through the sky, the Crystal ponies looked up in shock seeing what was going on, and took cover.

As Slimer flew ahead he was making faces at Sombra, while blowing raspberries and slime at him, **"You cannot out fly me forever, little slimeball!"**

Slimer looked back frowning, "That's Mr. Slimeball!" he crossed his arms.

Sombra continued to fire blasts of magic form his horn, while Slimer was dodging. Sombra realizing what the little spud was doing stopped, **"I'm wasting time with you! I need to destroy the Crystal heart!"** he flew back the way he came, only for a voice to call.

"Hey Somby!" he looked down seeing Spike down on the ground looking up at him, "Remember me, the dragon who led you to your downfall?" he mocked.

"**You!"** Sombra growled, **"I suppose I can save the Crystal Heart for the main course. You little one will be my appetizer!"**

"You've got to catch me first!" Spike mocked, as he started running.

Sombra roared as he flew after Spike, and started getting closer to him. Spike looked up and saw there was no way he could outrun the spectral entity, "Ok, maybe this was a bad idea!" he tripped, "Oh darn!" he cursed.

He looked and saw Sombra flying right down to consume him, until Slimer swooped in and snatched the dragon, before Sombra could reach him. Spike spoke to the green ghost, "Thanks for the save, Slimer."

"My pleasure." Slimer giggled.

"But the guys got a plan. Fly me straight ahead!" Spike ordered.

"Ok." Slimer answered, as he flew with Spike through the air, with Sombra's ghost in hot pursuit.

"**I will get you, dragon, and your little ghost friend too!"** Sombra declared, as he pursued the two and started blasting at them with his ecto magic.

Slimer panicked as he started darting around while trying to avoid the incoming blasts, "Take it easy, or I'm gonna be sick!" Spike cried, as he was getting nauseous.

"Sorry!" Slimer replied, as he tried to stick to the route.

Meanwhile at the square, the Ghostbusters, and the girls were stationed on top of certain buildings surrounding the area. Peter spoke into his walkie talkie, "Ok, everypony in position?"

"Copy that, Venkman." Egon answered.

"All good here." Winston added.

"All set." Ray finished.

"How about you, girls?" Peter spoke up.

"All ready. Doctor." Twilight replied.

"Rarin' to go, partner." Applejack added.

"I'm feeling awesome." Rainbow said in excitement.

"We're ready." Rarity put in.

"I'm feeling so nervicited right now." Pinkie beamed.

"All good down here." Fluttershy said nervously, as she was on ground level.

"All right, everypony wait for it." Egon instructed, as they had their particle throwers aimed precisely where Sombra would fly through.

Shining and Cadence who were on a roof top looked ahead seeing Slimer carrying Spike, with Sombra right behind them, "Get ready, here they come!" Cadence spoke up.

They saw as Spike and Slimer flew past them, and Peter spoke up as Sombra's ghost was coming, "All right, give me one eye on the outside... Ray!" he shouted, as Ray opened fire on Sombra, as the ghost recoiled.

"Egon!" Peter shouted, and Egon opened fire on Sombra from his side in case he tried to make an escape from his side.

When he tried going up, Peter flew up with Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow!" he called as the two opened fire on him from above.

As their beams were forcing him down, Applejack, Pinkie, and Winston opened fire from below, "Here, we go, Rarity." Twilight ordered as they aimed their particle throwers at him.

"Let's bust this one!" Rarity pumped a hoof, before they shot at the ghost.

Sombra was being overwhelemed by how many proton beams were being shot at him from all around, and the streams started ensnaring him, **"STOP! LET GO OF ME!"** he demanded, as he tried to break free, but wasn't working.

"We got him, now start bringing him down!" Ray ordered, as they all started lowering the ensnared spirit closer to the ground.

"Fluttershy, you're up!" Applejack called to the pegasus in charge of the trap.

Fluttershy looked up seeing Sombra struggling, but was worried about getting too close and nervous about throwing the trap out, "Oh, I'm not sure..." she hesitated in fear.

"We're losing hold!" Egon called, as Sombra was starting to fight back, and the particle streams were beginning to break off.

"Fluttershy, it's now or never!" Twilgiht called.

"If you don't the Empire will be consumed by his evil!" Ray called, "And who knows who he'll hurt when this kingdom falls. He'll hurt countless ponies."

"Oh no." Fluttershy gasped.

"Yeah, and maybe even all the cute little animals he can find." Peter added to spice it up.

Fluttershy gasped with a hint of anger, "Hurt...cute...little...animals?" suddenly her angry face was on as she looked up at the ghost, "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM A PONY OR ANIMAL!" she launched the trap forward as it was under the ghost.

"Sorry to keep this empire from becoming yours, your highness, but we got a five star place for you located right in our containment unit just for a consolation prize." Peter mocked the ghost.

"Hit it, Fluttershy!" Ray shouted.

Fluttershy stomped her hoof onto the pedal, opening the trap up. With the trap opened, Sombra was being assimilated into the trap while screaming in anger that he lost twice. When he was finally assimilated into the trap, the device closed up. Once Sombra was pulled into the trap, they all had their streams shut off. They got to the ground and gathered around the trap.

"One in the box!" Peter cheered.

"Wrapped up." Ray began.

"And ready to go!" Egon continued.

"We be fast..." Winston began.

They all announced, "And he be slow!"

"Wow!" Pinkie gasped as she lowered her face down to look at the trap.

Fluttershy gasped seeing how it worked, "We did it! I can't believe we did it!" she cheered with her hooves on her face, while hovering above the group.

"You all did it wonderful." Cadence congratulated them.

"Thanks to you, Sombra can never harm the Crystal Empire again." Shining added.

"All right, high hooves guys!" Ray raised a hoof.

The other three were concerned, but smiled and high hooved with Ray. Once again the Ghostbusters got the job done, and saved many lives in the process just as they always did and always will.

**(And there's the chapter. They group saved the Crystal Empire, and now Sombra is trapped in the trap, and soon the Containment Unit. But it's not over yet. Don't miss next time where a celebration is held for the heroes and then it will be time to send them home.)**


	8. Heroes Return

**(And welcome to the finale my friends. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as I enjoyed writing it.)**

Sometime later, after all the Crystal Ponies were calmed down and heard that the threat of Sombra's ghost had passed, they were all invited to the castle.

Inside the throne room, Cadence, Celestia, Luna, Spike, and Shining stood around the throne, with multiple ponies both crystal and normal were gathered on two sides. Suddenly the doors opened revealing the girls, the Ghostbusters, and Slimer. Many pony guards played fanfare as the group trotted down the center on the carpet. As they trotted such ponies as Rainbow Dash and Peter were waving their hooves to all the guests, as they were soaking in the attention.

When they reached the throne, Cadence descended from it and spoke to the audience, "Mare's and Gentlecolts, as princess of the Crystal Empire it is with great pleasure that we give thanks to not only my fellow princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends bearing the elements of Harmony, but four out of this world beings who helped save our kingdom from the threat of its former leader. I give you, the Ghostbusters!"

The ponies cheered as the four ghostbusters stood side by side the the princess while waving their hooves, as Cadence continued, "Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stanz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore. We owe your our lives, and cannot thank you enough for what you did."

"It's what being a Ghostbuster is, Princess," Peter answered, "It's a messy job, but somepony's gotta do it."

Cadence chuckled at his humor, "And as a special thanks for your hard work, Shining Armor and I made sure that our empire will always remember you."

"Really, how?" Ray asked.

Cadence led the group to the balcony, and Cadence spoke, while motioning downward, "Behold," The boys gasped seeing statues of the four, including Slimer made out of crystal, "In dedication to the brave and courageous ones who defeated an evil ghost."

"Hey you got my good side." Peter said in joy.

"What an honor." Ray gasped.

"Kind of unnecessary." Egon voiced up.

"Hey, it's obviously their tradition." Winston stated.

"Hello, gorgeous." Slimer said to his statue, while pretending to slick hair back.

Pinkie bounced over, "We hope you're still staying, because tonight we have a special party in honor of you guys."

"A party?" they asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm down with that." Peter said.

"Me too." Ray put in.

"Me three!" Slimer agreed.

"Count me in." Winston added, as they looked at Egon who sighed in reluctance.

"I suppose." he answered.

"Yeah!" the three Ghostbusters and Slimer cheered.

That night inside the Crystal Palace's royal hall, the place was loaded with Crystal ponies, and regular ponies who were mingling with the girls, and the ghostbusters. Slimer was flying through the buffet and slid down the long table with his mouth open, devouring everything on the table in a split second. His act caused many of the ponies to look disturbed. Over by the princesses, Peter and Ray were conversing with them, "We're glad you could have this party thrown for us, your excellencies." Ray bowed to them.

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for heroes of Equestria." Luna answered.

"And you all should be very proud." Celestia added.

"Oh believe me, we are proud." Peter answered with a smile.

"And as promised, we've brought your your fee." Celestia added as she levitated a giant bag of bits to them.

"Whoa-ho-ho, Ray, get ready to retire." Peter said in excitement.

"This is so generous of you." Ray gasped at how much they received.

"Think nothing of it." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, when I get home I'm gonna buy me a rad sports car," Peter said ,as he picked up two bits but looked at them seeing pony images on them rather than American presidents, plus they weren't exactly gold either, "Uh, what's this?"

"Why they're bits of course." Luna answered, feeling as if he asked them a dumb question.

Peter and Ray looked nervous as the wisecracked spoke up, "Any way we can convert these into USD?"

"I'm afraid bits are Equestria's currency, that and jewels." Luna explained.

Suddenly Peter and Ray's look of hope was dashed and Peter thought in agony, 'NO! She paid us in play money!'

Celestia noticing Peter and Ray's looks of disappointment, "Is something the matter?"

"Sorry princess, it's just we can't use this back home." Ray explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Celestia apologized, not realizing that they had different types of currency.

Peter swallowing his disappointment, put a smile on, "Hey, it's no big. Here you keep it. You and Luna here treat yourselves to a night out." the two sisters blushed at his offer back.

Egon meanwhile was mingling with two ponies named Bon-Bon and Lyra, as the green unicorn was speaking, "I study anthropology, because I absolutely adore human lifestyle. What about you doctor, have you got any hobbies outside ghost catching?"

"I collect spores, molds, and fungus." Egon admitted.

"Fascinating." Lyra said, as she scooted closer to the unicorn ghostbuster.

"Only you Lyra, would be fascinated so easily." Bon Bon rolled her eyes.

Winston was with Applejack by a buffet table that wasn't consumed by Slimer, yet. He was tasting an apple fritter, that Applejack whipped up for the party, "Man these here apple fritters are tasty, A.J."

"Thanks, Winston. Sure is sad ya have to leave in the morning. Mah family really liked you." Applejack said.

"I could tell, especially your grandma really liked having me around." he said remembering how she poked fun at the two thinking they were an item.

"Yeah, ah know." Applejack laughed with him.

Soon the four Ghostsbusters were with the girls and Spike, as they continued to enjoy the party, "I gotta say this is one swell party." Peter said as he had a drink from a cup.

"And it's not over yet." Pinkie answered.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Well while preparing for this party I had written up a song about you guys and hired a professional to sing it in your honor." she explained.

"You hired somepony, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Of course, you're not the only one who has connections." Pinkie answered, before looking to a nearby clock, "Ooh almost time!" she zipped off and appeared on a stage.

"Is this thing on?" she tapped a mic, that emitted feedback causing everypony to pull their ears down, "Good. Good evening everypony!" she announced, "Tonight we have a special performance dedicated to our new friends the Ghostbusters. And to perform this little bit I had planned, give it up for Canterlot's Hay Bucker Jr.!" suddenly a spotlight shined onto the stage revealing a unicorn stallion, who had a brown light brown coat, black mane, tail, a microphone for a cutie mark, and was wearing a black vest.

"Thank you, Ms. Pie," Hay Bucker Jr. began, "When you showed me that song you made up for these guys I knew it sounded like a hit. Now let me personally share with you what her song and my voice can create. Hit it!" he announced as a band started playing eerie upbeat music.

The boys looked each each other as Peter spoke, "Doesn't this sound familiar?"

"Yeah like we hear it on a daily basis." Ray agreed.

"Can't be, can it?" Winston asked Egon who shrugged.

Hay Bucker Jr. stepped off stage while doing a bit of a dance while singing the song Pinkie made out, with three mares acting as back up singers were announcing the chorus. As the singing colt performed, the whole crowd started dancing along, including the ghostbusters, the girls, Spike, and the princesses.

Luna was rocking her head to the beat as a lyric came to her while Hay was singing, "Busting makes me feel good!" she sang, Celestia looked at her younger sister who shrugged in response, and Celestia chuckled with her.

Hay continued singing as he gathered the four Ghostbusters to join with him in dancing, "Who're ya gonna call?" Hay sang.

"Ghostbusters!" the ponies cheered.

"Who're ya gonna call?" Hay repeated the line, but Peter was lip synching with him.

"Ghostbusters!" The girls and Spike cheered.

"Who're ya gonna call?" Hay sang, but this time Ray was lip synching with him.

"Ghostbusters!" the three princesses called.

"Who can ya call?" Hay continued.

"Ghostbusters!" Pinkie screamed.

Peter got on his back as Hay and Ray helped Peter break dance by spinning him using their magic. The ponies partied hard, until it was time to wrap it up and everyone was sent to bed.

The very next morning, the Ghostbusters and Slimer stood by their car, as the princesses, Shining, the girls, and Spike stood on opposite sides, "Well it looks like it's time for us to go." Ray began.

"Affirmative." Egon agreed.

"We really wish you could stay a bit longer." Twilight said with a bit of sorrow.

"So do we." Winston agreed.

"But a Ghostbuster's job never ends." Peter finished.

"once again we can't thank you enough for what you've done." Cadence thanked them.

"Yes, you are not only heroes of the Crystal Empire, but true friends to all of us." Celestia added.

"Right back at ya." Peter smiled.

"Now when you return you will return to your normal forms, and your car will be as well." Celestia explained.

"So that means it won't be able to fly anymore?" Ray asked in shock, and the princess nodded feeling his disappointment.

"Hey Ray, it wasn't meant to be." Peter nudged his shoulder.

"I suppose." Ray replied.

The six and Spike approached to give their final goodbyes, "We're really gonna miss you guys!" Pinkie cried as she pulled them all in a group hug, making their eyes bulge.

"Can't breathe!" Ray cried, until they were released.

"You guys are some of the coolest guys I ever met. Well not as much as me," Rainbow boasted, "But still cool. You take care."

"You as well, Rainbow Dash," Peter said, as the two flew up and high hoofed, "I'm gonna miss not being able to do this." he admitted as he floated.

"Ya'll are always welcomed in Ponyville, as well as mah farm. Especially you Winston." Applejack stated.

"Thanks, A.J." the two hugged.

Fluttershy was petting Slimer's head as he giggled, "You take care now, Slimer. And try to behave yourself for them."

"I will." Slimer answered as he kissed Fluttershy's cheek making her giggle.

"Thanks for making us these replicated suits for us, Rarity. You really work wonders." Ray thanked the fahsionista.

"It was my absolute pleasure, Dr. Stanz. And if you and your friends are ever in Ponyville again I could make you all some other types of outfits befitting you all." She offered.

"Deal."

Twilight and Egon were last, "Well I guess this is goodbye, Egon."

"Unfortunately." he admitted in regret.

"I did enjoy the time we studied together. I learned quite a lot from you and your friends." Twilight admitted.

"I have learned a lot from you as well. More than just how to use magic." Egon admitted, while motioning to his horn.

"Next time you and your friends come here we should get to know each other better outside catching ghosts." Twilight offered.

"I'd really like that." Egon smiled, until Twilight nuzzled into his neck taking him by surprise. Egon going against his neutral expressions nuzzled her back.

And so the four ghostbusters and Slimer stood by their ride, as Celestia spoke, "Are you all ready?"

"Ready and waiting." Peter answered.

"Then goodbye, Ghostbusters." Luna began.

"May we all one day meet again." Celestia concluded as she used her magic to surround the group with her magic aura. In a flash of light the group and the vehicle vanished into thin air. Twilight and her friends smiled knowing they'll always remember their friends the Ghostbusters.

Meanwhile back in New York at the Ghostbusters HQ, Janine was inside the garage, until a flash of light blinded her. When the light died down she saw the guys, Slimer, and the Ecto-1 with all their equipment inside the vehicle.

"Guys!" she called.

The ghostbusters looked at themselves seeing they were human once again, and were wearing the full jumpsuits and not the ones Rarity made for them, "We're human!" Ray gasped.

"Which means we're home!" Peter cheered.

"It's good to be back." Winston smiled.

"Indeed." Egon agreed.

Janine approached, "So how did the job go?"

"We came, we saw, and kicked it's ghostly pony flank!" Peter declared as he pulled out the trap containing Sombra.

"What's say we unload Sombra into his new home?" Ray suggested.

"Good idea." Egon agreed, as they went for the containment unit. After inserting the trap, they went through the procedures and when the light turned green, the trap was clean.

"Adios Sombra, have fun with your new ghost friends." Peter joked.

"So how much did ya earn for this job?" Janine asked.

"This one was on the house." Egon answered.

"On the house? Venkman would never allow you guys to not accept a fee." Janine said, knowing that wasn't like them.

"This case was an exception." Peter replied, knowing their pay would be useless in New York.

"If you say so." Janine replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a few more winks." Winston said.

"Same here," Ray yawned, as his hands went into his suits pockets, before feeling around, "Hey, guys. I got something here in my pocket.

They saw Ray pull something out and looked to see it was a picture taken at the party at the Crystal Empire. It was of the Ghostbusters, the girls, Spike, Slimer, Shining, the princesses, and even Hay Bucker Jr. smiling in the picture, except Peter who was frowning at Slimer who slimed him before the picture was taken.

The guys chuckled seeing that they got a keepsake from their mission in Equestria, "You know something guys, I think we learned a valuable lesson in Equestria."

"I know what ya mean." Winston agreed.

"You bet." Peter put in.

"I concur." Egon nodded.

"Yeah," Slimer nodded, and finished for them, "Friendship is Magic!" the group chuckled.

**(And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It may have been a bit short, but still it worked out well. I don't own the lyrics to the GB theme. See you all around.)**


End file.
